


And they were neighbors!... omg they were neighbors....

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: JeanMarco Revival 2019 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flashbacks, JeanMarco Revival 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Older Characters, Sexual Tension, sex cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: JEANMARCO REVIVAL 2019 - DAY 5 / THE BOY NEXT DOORMarco POV"Their faces transformed in real shock as soon as brown met hazel.“Hey!" Marco’s lips turned upwards because oh am I happy to see Jean Kirschtein again!"





	And they were neighbors!... omg they were neighbors....

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bienvenido al barrio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585940) by [tifasugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar). 

> Half of this fic is a translation with lots of changes from this one (also mine) in Spanish
> 
> Remember! Every fic from jeanmarco revival makes a whole story!  
You can read them separately but if you read the previous ones, it would make much more sense.

The unwanted taste of that _thing_ in his pan made him frown. It wasn’t what he was expecting, not in the slightest. He put it aside, turning off the stove to check in the fridge if there was something else for lunch. Sighing and wondering if he would ever get better at cooking, Marco turned on the oven and took out a frozen pizza, waiting for a minute for it to be hot enough. Right after putting it in, he got startled by some banging at the landing outside his apartment, and he raised his rounded nose towards the door, assuming it’d be his new neighbor. He jumped on the spot when a loud thud made his door tremble, followed by a resounding blasphemy.

Laughing a bit, he rushed to help whoever was in distress, but once he opened all he could see was green. A huge sofa was falling over him, so he pushed with a soft grunt. Over the piece of furniture, locks of dusty blond hair stood out in every possible direction.

“I’m sorry! This damn thing is from the last century, literally, and it weighs a ton. I think I hate it already and it’s not even inside my place, for fuck sake…”

“Don’t worry” Marco said, giggling. That voice was familiar, deep, grumpy… terribly so. “Let’s see if we can put it in your place together, how the hell did you move it up to this floor by yourself?”

An incoherent grumble was all that he got for an answer, that and short steps closing the distance between his door and the stranger's. Their loud pants and grunts resonated in the high ceiling landing, and as soon as they left the corner behind, they let it fall to the ground, catching their breath.

Their faces transformed in real shock as soon as brown met hazel.

“Hey!" Marco’s lips turned upwards because _oh am I happy to see Jean Kirschtein again! _

“Hey” He replied straightening his back, scratching his nape. He didn’t remember Jean to be that broad, or calmed, or prone to blush. Also, _ that man bun what the fuck. _ “It’s been a while”

“Are you the removal man or my new neighbor?” He just couldn’t believe his luck, staring at his sharp eyes, that thick bottom lip, his long nose.

“I guess we are neighbors now. I bought the place” He pointed to the half-empty flat behind him in which they should be moving the sofa because they were blocking the stairs. He told him so, and they gave a last effort to put it in. “Actually, this was the last piece.”

“Worst for last, right?”

Jean nodded and instead of looking to where he was supposed to walk, his attention focused on tense tendons on forearms or neck when Jean looked back. He felt a well-known heat and tension right below his navel and well, _ I’m still this fucked. _ He tried as hard as he could, not to think about those webcam sessions and promises that ended in nothing. And _omg all the pant and gasp, this will be complicated as fuck… _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

> _ Jean: I know it's late and you have to get up early but can you please log into skype for a minute? I need to see u (0:24) _
> 
> _ Me: Gimme a sec. (0:24) _

_ He turned on his computer, rubbing his face and yawing. _

_ And as soon as he saw Jean's situation, he woke up. _

_ "Fuck, Jean, again?" He whispered looking at his opened legs, dripping cock and opened hole. Just the balls of his dildo were visible, buried deep inside of him. Marco grabbed himself in hand, his cock getting hard in record time. Jean was hiding his face under his arm, as usual. _

_ "I need you so much, I fucking, I wanted to cum looking at your face" He moved the dildo slowly at first and Marco mimicked the movements, licking his lips and moaning low. _

_ "Jean, this is... this is too much. How many times have y-" _

_ "I don't fucking, aaah, Marco, please, I want your hands on me" _

_ He was almost jumping in the dildo, Marco furiously rubbing his cock and raising his hips in need, "ah, ah, Jean, ah I'm..." _

_ "YEEEEEEEEEEES" _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

“Thanks” Jean threw himself over his couch, taking a deep breath. Marco shook his head, trying to come back to the present “can’t believe I’m finally done. I’ve done this slowly and I was eager to finish with it all.”

“You always had baby arms” Marco giggled looking at his mouth and caressing the velvet of the sofa with a thumb. _ He’s so handsome… _

“Not everyone is as buff as you are, gimme a break” He raised an eyebrow over that known stare that said ‘I’m not having any of this bullshit’, and it was _so Jean _… Marco bit his lip, trying desperately to calm down.

“I assume you hadn’t had dinner and that there’s no food in there” he pointed at the kitchen, Jean shook his head. “Do you wanna join? I was gonna eat when you almost broke my door”.

“Uhm…” He stayed silent for a moment, the honey in his eyes going from Marco’s face to chest, staring at his hands afterward. He remembered perfectly his trembling voice, begging to be touched through their daily skype calls. Marco grabbed the sofa tightly to make the muscles and tendons even more attractive and he saw the effect it caused to his old friend, “I don’t mean to impose, I can order some Chinese or something” he said. His eyes came back to Marco’s, an unsure smile on his lips.

“Come on, Jean, we are not strangers. Move your ass to my place!”

Marco went straight to his apartment without closing any door behind him, hearing his insecure steps right behind him. He looked at him, his hair was a mess and he was definitely taller. And _what’s that beard he has, it’s not full but not a goatee either, thank God”. _Jean closed the door and stopped by it, taking a look at the pictures on the wall. His eyebrows raised and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

“I'm in here!" He pointed at his face, hanging on the wall right beside his. A Halloween party from who knows when.

"Of course you are" His voice sounded softer than he pretended, a reflection of tender eyes lost in teenage love. Marco lowered his eyes, turning around once again because feelings were hitting _hard._

"You still talk to them?” He detected some bitterness in his voice, didn’t mention it though.

“Not to all of them, just Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. You know how it is to become an adult, no time and all the distance between us…”

“Oh yeah, I know” Marco had his back to him, checking the pizza in the oven. He closed the door with a pained expression, biting the inside of his lip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t—

“Of course you did” He turned around raising his eyes and nodding, guilt flooding his eyes and heart “I wasn’t expecting anything else, actually” 

“We talked about this, the two of us. It wasn’t one-sided, Marco.” That smile was not a happy one and he despised it. “I’m not in a place to hold anything against you”

“Yeah, well, we talked but actually we both know that at the end it was me being unable to have a long-distance relationship while studying the fucking degree in criminal justice”

“What is past is past and it’s been a long while since that. We’re not those people anymore”

“I hope so” They smiled a bit, lightening the mood, “I’m not sure of what I’m doing most of the time but…”

“It doesn’t look like it” Jean finally sat in front of him, reaching for the ice-cold beer Marco held out for him, “by looking at you and this place it seems to me that you have everything under control.”

“Oh, pfff, no” he chuckled, “yeah, I achieved what I was looking for but there’s so much I still don’t know” 

“So, you have your degree…” Marco nodded after drinking, “congratulations, _ officer” _

Something in the way he said that in how his eyes twinkled with amusement and _something else _started a very dangerous feeling in his chest. And groin.

“Thanks! I deserve that, and what about you?”

“Well, don’t laugh” he pointed as a warning and Marco felt the giggles coming up his throat, “I work as a freelance artist and I opened an antique shop with Connie”

“You are Connie’s associate??” he yelped, “he didn’t tell me anything!!”

“When did you two met? He didn’t say anything either…” Jean looked as confused as he was.

“Like… three weeks ago or so, I found him when I came back from work and we drank some beers in here, and you say he didn’t mention it?” Jean’s face went blank, reaching with his thumb and index between his eyes to squeeze, sighing.

“Connie’s been here? That bald mother fucker…” He slammed the countertop, spitting a laugh, “it was three weeks ago or so that he told me he found the perfect apartment for me. That he found it “by pure chance”. I’m gonna kill the bastard…”

“That’s a very Connie thing to do. Or Sasha.” They both laughed, shaking their heads. It felt as before, a glimpse of the past he so dearly loved. Marco licked his lips, brushing his hair back with a hand, “I assume there’s no Mr or Mrs. Kirschtein yet”

“Yikes, no, you know I don’t want to get married” He scowled right before drinking, swallowing, and shrugging, “just casual sex whenever I can, that’s all”.

“So you go around breaking hearts now?” Marco teased with a shitty grin.

“No, I said _casual _sex. Nothing serious. I’m cautious with that and a tender lover” That sexy smirk… that was new. And it was doing _things _to Marco he wouldn’t mention out loud. Not yet anyway. Too soon. “And what about you? Have you found your knight in shining armor already?

“Oh, no” He laughed cause Jean’s tone was clearly an attempt of laughing at that soft side of his, “you know, I had a thing with Eren for a while but it’s in the past now.” Jean straightened his back, staring at him as if he had just insulted his mother. Marco snorted, laughing at him, even pointing at his face, “I got you there for a second.”

“That was low, Marco. Don’t scare me like that” He stroked his chest, pretending to be deeply agitated and making him laugh even more. “Did he and Armin break up or what?”

“Oh, no, they’re still together”

The pizza was ready and between bites and beers, they caught up, moving to the sofa when the stools became a bit uncomfortable and gasping two hours later after checking the time.

“Fuck, I have morning shift tomorrow” Marco complained.

“Don’t let criminals stab that beautiful face of yours, it’d be a loss for humankind”

“Shut up, you fucker! When did you become like this?” Marco pushed his shoulder, walking to the door with him by his side.

“If more than one person calls you daddy while fucking you start to believe it, you know”

“That, that, I don’t buy that, no, you’re a baby in bed, come on, a pillow queen”

“Well, who knows” Jean walked back to his door, putting the key in the hole slowly, staring into his eyes.

“I can play that game you're playing…” Marco crossed his arms, his cheeks in a beautiful pink and a tiny smirk on his face.

“What game?”

Jean didn’t say anything else and he didn’t need to. But he winked.

_ Did Jean just wink at me? What’s going oooooon?” _

Marco turned around, walking past the mess that was his kitchen straight to his bedroom where he masturbated furiously, lasting less than two minutes. No one in this world turned him on most than Jean, and it could either be a blessing or a curse.

A few meters away, Jean panted leaning his forehead on the cold wall. It turned out that his bedroom was right next to the boy next door. And _oh what a problem_, the walls were thin. Paper-thin. So he heard him furiously rubbing one-off, moaning his name _loudly_, subsequently proceeding to nut himself. It was such a pleasant surprise, getting to see him again that is, but it could also make things difficult for him. 

Jean sighed looking at his stained hand and he wished it wasn't his, tired of having sex with his childhood friend just from the distance. He loved masturbation but he was longing for the real thing. Real Marco. His hands, lips, warmth, deep voice, all over his body. His huge body, bless police training. At this rate, he'd need to touch him again in some minutes.

Anyway, he got up from his bed, shaking his head, taking a shower with a smile on his face.

He should thank Connie tomorrow because the experience promised to be _a wild __ride _for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mehehehehe...
> 
> Comments and kudos are what keeps writers going!  
Take a sec to tell what you liked or just leave a ♥  
Make a writer happy!!
> 
> Scream with me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar) and [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!!!


End file.
